Loveless Warrior
by Loki's Chosen
Summary: A girl must learn about her past to save herself her friens and her love OCOC
1. Prophecy

The dimly lit woods beckoned to her. The setting sun slowly putting the world into darkness. Darkness she longed for. One that matched her heart and soul. One that hid her from the person she hated most. The King of faeries, her father, his majesty King Glanored the third. She sat down near a small lake in a clearing some where into the forest and let her mind return to why she hated this man so much.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
"I will not marry the dukes son, Alfred. He is a slow, dim-witted, pansy excuse for a man and I will not, cannot ever conceive the though of being near him for more than 15 minutes," she ranted.  
  
"Although you are beautiful and a well trained ruler and fighter, Aria, but you can not take the throne without a man by your side," her father rationally explained.  
  
"I can do better, let me find a man worthy of my love."  
  
"You can not love. What is the point?" Glanored shouted.  
  
With that she had run out of the room, but his voice followed her out, "Who could want a strange girl like you!"  
  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
She found her self enraged by the memory. She was too beautiful for Alfred. Her long midnight colored hair slowly waving down to her mid-back. Her proud nose fitting perfectly with her regal face. Her body perfectly toned from training hard to fight from the age of four. And her most startling feature was her silver eyes with flecks of pure refined gold showing through only now they were red as anger seeped through her body giving them the look of fire. Another strange feature was her birthmark. A wolf howling at the moon right above her chest.  
  
*Damn him* She though forcefully. *Sounds like he doesn't even love me. Doesn't matter though. I can't love him. He's absolutely right. I am strange.*  
  
Her inability to love was something she was born with, as well as the power to be able to do whatever she saw someone else do, and this inability to love seemed more of a strength to her than a weakness. No one could mess with her mind or heart, but she could theirs. You could tell if she had been some where due to the shattered hearts in her wake. She just thought of it as practice. She slowly came to realize that she would have to go through with this "marriage" if she wanted to be queen.  
  
*But I will never sleep with him!*  
  
Just the thought of him touching her made her shiver with disgust. She hadn't seen him since she was ten and she was sixteen now.  
  
*maybe he has matured somewhat. He is eighteen.*  
  
She trudged back to the castle to tell her father she would do it, she would marry Alfred. Well at least meet him, she couldn't guarantee marriage yet.  
Three weeks later the day dawned on a sleeping man out on the road, already awake sleeping man out on the road. Already awake he watched the sunrise waiting for the rest of his men to catch up. Today would be the day his life was over. Clutching to his bedroll, not wanting to get ready to move out to his doom. How could his father agree he would marry this girl. The last time he'd seen her he'd been twelve and she had been a pompous, ugly, conceited brat. He hoped she'd gotten uglier, maybe she would lose her pride then, but then again he didn't want to marry an ugly woman. He deserved better than this girl. He was handsome enough to have any girl he wanted. His golden-red hair looked like a flame atop his head. His eyes were a brilliant green with small flecks of black and gold. His body was strong from years of training to be a Knight through all his thinking his company had gotten ready and now started to home out. He climbed on his white stallion and rode to the front of the column to talk to his adviser, Zaniel.  
  
"What if she is still ugly?" was his first and most insistent worry.  
  
"My lord," he replied exasperatedly. "If she is ugly you don't have to marry her. This is a trial to see if it would work out."  
  
"But how can it work when she can't even love?" Knowing full well of her abnormality. "Not to say that I'd ever fall in love with her."  
  
"I'm sure you wont my lord," was the last thing either of them said the rest of the way.  
  
When they arrived he caught no sign of Aria anywhere, at least the Aria he remembered. However he did see a gorgeous girl with hair so black it gleamed blue and silver gold eyes.  
  
*I would marry her any day* he thought giving her a suggestive look.  
  
The girl happened to catch this look as she looked around for Alfred. She was sure that this was his company.  
  
*That guard with the red hair doesn't look that bad,* was her thought as she sent back a suggestive look of her own. Zaniel got down off his horse to introduce his lord. He saw the servant girl look suggestively at his lord.  
  
*Who is this girl to look at him like that?*  
  
"May I present my ILord/I Alfred of Bandwing."  
  
Alfred jumped down off his horse, "I come in search of Princess Aria. Where is she?"  
  
"I am right here my lord," she answered stepping out of the crowd waiting for his gapping mouth to look much like a fish. He granted her wish almost immediately along with Zaniel who had considered her a servant.  
  
"My lord I greet you to my humble home in hopes that we can make something between us."  
  
*God I cant wait to get all this formal crap over with.*  
  
"Thank you for welcoming me, my lady, and my wish is for your hope to come true."  
  
*She probably still has a stick up her butt.*  
  
They walked inside and as soon as they were out of view of everyone she told him, "Your room is the 4th door down to hall that way. A servant will come and get you for dinner and if you need anything pull the string by your bed and a servant will assist you," and started waling away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked her back.  
  
No answer. She just kept walking away as if she didn't hear him.  
  
*Two can play at that game.*  
  
He walked in the direction that she pointed him in.  
  
*Damn him! Why does he have to be hot. This gives me one less reason to refuse this marriage. I think I need some time in the practice courts.*  
  
She went to her room and got dressed in her fighting clothes. (Think Jackie Chan in the beginning of Shang High Noon.) Her smooth silk pants cascaded around her like a skirt while her sleeveless shirt fit tight to her body, hugging her curves in their perfection. She was ready to get rid of all her frustration. Her body already knew the sword dance she was doing. She allowed her mind to float into bliss as she parried, lunged.and struck another sword?  
  
"You know, you really should pay attention to what you are doing. You could have killed someone," Alfred mocked her.  
  
'How is it your allowed to hold a sword? Don't you belong in a kitchen mixing flour and baking pies?" She asked as she pushed his sword away from hers.  
  
"A little feisty are we?" Alfred asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I'd rather die than have you look at me like that again."  
  
"Would you care to duel then?" raising his sword to tap hers.  
  
"Are you sure you can wield your knife there?" She inquired tapping her sword on his.  
  
"Lets go then!" Alfred shouted and the duel began.  
  
For over 2 hours they lunged, parried, backed off, and came near enough to punch, but neither got the upper hand.  
  
"Let's take to the air?" Aria wanted to know if he could fly and fight at the same time.  
  
"Why not?" he answered unfolding his black feathered angel-like wings and rose up into the air. Following him up shortly after, Aria seemingly floated up on her clack dragon-like wings.  
  
A faerie's wings showed there level of fighting skill. Black was the highest rank in any form of fighting. Angel wings meant you had mastered sword fighting. Dragon meant you had mastered all forms of fighting.  
  
Their aerial battle began and much like the ground they were evenly matched. They were so intent on their duel that they didn't notice the rotating black clouds above them. Finally Aria bested Alfred by hitting him across the chest with the dull side, and forced him to land. Her gloating did not even last a minute as she felt something pulling her backwards. She looked behind her to see a vortex slowly pulling her in. The pull continually getting stronger, she couldn't fly out of it.  
  
"Alfred help!" she cried out knowing he was her last and only hope.  
  
Alfred looked up just in time to see her vanish into the clouds.  
  
A year later the faerie people had looked everywhere for their princess, but had found not one clue as to were she could be. The king in desperation to find the heir to the throne went in search of the fortune faerie in hopes that she could tell him where Aria was. He found out where the fortune faerie was and what was needed to sacrifice to her and went to her.  
  
"My dear King. There is no way to find your daughter. She is riding the lines of time and space. However a prophecy I will give you.  
  
"Through time and space she flies in chaos, waiting for her day. She will be needed later to hold her peoples death at bay. A loveless warrior is and will remain, Until one pure in his love for her Can shatter her heart of decay. For to defeat the growing evil Wolf and Lion must lie together Trust each other And love so completely. But sadly as the ice begins to melt She must lay down her life for her friends."  
  
Mean while Aria sat in her chaotic prison waiting for her time to come. 


	2. New Days

Tionna lay in bed awake not wanting to get up. Last night had been horrible. After watching X-Men battle, her t.v. had blown up, her water had been frozen, her microwave had short circuited, and there had been a small earthquake.  
  
Come to think of it, the last thing she remembered was crying on the living room floor, how did she get back in bed?  
  
She felt really alone. Her parents were out of town. Mindy and John Rivers had needed a break. Owning their own "respectable" business was tiring. Tionna knew the only respectable business they did was turning in rival drug dealers. It supported her though, and it's not like she or her parents did drugs, her parents just sold them. Even if they did do drugs it wouldn't effect them. Mindy was a faerie and John was a vampire. Tionna, of course, was half-and-half and had the best of both worlds.  
  
*I think I'll go to the mall. I need to get some new jewelry.*  
  
So she got up, and took her parents black Porsche to the mall.  
  
Walking into the mall, it was as if time stood still, her hair such a dark red that is appeared black. Her silver eyes glowing with small flecks of red. Her long stride gracefully moving her long slender body forward until time suddenly speed up propelling her straight into a boy whom had just walked into her path.  
  
"Hey loser! I'm walking here!"  
  
"Hey Tionna. I'm good. How are you?"  
  
"Hello Pietro. Let me just have out conversation. No I don't think your hot, no, I don't think we're perfect for each other, and no, I don't want to go out with you tonight! Good day Pietro."  
  
Tionna walked off leaving Pietro standing there, jaw hanging open. She heard someone clapping and looked around to see none other than her friend Rogue.  
  
"That was priceless! He needs ta be put in his place!"  
  
Tionna took a couple small bows, "Thank you, Thank you! I'd like to thank jerky guys everywhere that are so full of them selves that I cant help but shut them down."  
  
Both girls had a good giggle.  
  
"What are you doing her anyways Rogue? I thought you never set foot in malls."  
  
"Only when Jean an Kitty make meh. Today there excuses was that mah wardrobe was too plain an Ah needed some color. SO Ah bought this," Rogue said holding up a sheer navy blue over shirt.  
  
"They actually let you go with only that?"  
  
"No. Ah said I'd tough 'um if they tried ta make meh buy and thin else."  
  
Tionna knew about Rogues powers because rogue was part vampire too and vampires couldn't lie to each other.  
  
Jean and Kitty mean while were avidly going through the racks at American Eagle.  
  
*Jean can you hear me? *  
  
*Yes professor. We'll be back in a minute. *  
  
"Kitty. Let's go. E needs to find Rogue and get her to bring her friend aloud with us to the mansion. We have a new mutant."  
  
"Like, really? Oh wow, that is like so cool."  
  
They caught sight of Rogue and her friend at Spenders looking at belly rings.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Who's your friend?" Jean asked.  
  
"Jean this is Tionna, Tionna, Jean," Rogue grumbled. "An Kitty," she added before Kitty had a chance to say any thing.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you all," Tionna said politely.  
  
"Do you like want to come with us back to the mansion and like hang out or something?" Kitty asked, knowing professor X wanted her on his team.  
  
"Sure. Why not," Tionna replied, seeing the anxious look on Kitty's face.  
  
"Great. I'll just call Scott to come pick us up," Jean said with a sigh of relief, glad it wasn't too hard to get her to come to the mansion. She got out her cell phone, but before she even punched a number, "I'll just drive us back. Lets go," Tionna said, eager to see the mansion.  
  
Once they got to the car there were the oo's and ahh's then the short drive to the mansion.  
  
*Hmm. this is a little bigger than my house* she thought.  
  
Then came the welcoming committee. Scott came first.  
  
"Hello and welcome to the X-mansion. I'm Scott." (Of course Jean had to interject with "My boyfriend".) " You can also call me Cyclops."  
  
Then Kurt and Evan happened to come over form their dangerous game of tag.  
  
"You vill never catch me alive!" Kurt yelled back at Evan then teleporting right in front of Tionna. "Very nice to meet you frolline," he said with a small bow, taking her hand.  
  
He was just about to kiss her knuckles when he was forced to teleport by a spike that would have gone straight through him.  
  
"Hey. Sorry 'bout that. I'm Evan or Spyke, which ever is appropriate for the moment," he hastily said before chasing after Kurt. "Time to catch that little Nightcrawler."  
  
"Is it always the chaotic here?" Tionna questioned.  
  
"It's usu'lly worse," Rogue explained. "They're behavin now cuz yar a new girl an bout 10 are gone on a field trip right now."  
  
"Like come on Tionna. You like have to meet professor X now," Kitty said dragging Tionna into the mansion.  
  
The inside of the mansion was plainer than hers, but then again professor X had probably gotten all his money legally.  
  
"Hello Tionna. Have a seat," professor X said once they reached his office. "The rest of you may leave," he said to Kitty, Rogue, and Jean, who sulked out of the room.  
  
"You know why you were brought here, correct?"  
  
"Yes professor. I have developed some kind of mutant ability."  
  
"Yes, but there seems to be a problem. We can not find out exactly what it is. It looks like you have more than one and more keep adding on."  
  
"Do you think I'm like Rogue professor?"  
  
"Maybe, but not exactly. We will have to do some research on this. In the mean time, I'll let Rogue show you to your room. Kitty is moving in with Jean so you will be rooming with rogue."  
  
"Um. professor. I haven't even asked my folks if I could come. They're out of town until a week from tomorrow."  
  
"Then you can stay here until they get back. I'm pretty sure they won't mind you staying here after that."  
  
"Alright professor."  
  
*Rogue. Please quit eavesdropping and take Tionna to her room.you already know where it is correct? *  
  
*Yes professor. * "And Ah wasn't droppin no eves. Come on Tionna. Ah haven't got all day."  
  
"Oh shut up rogue. I can't forget anything and you do have all day if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Finally everything was pack in her lamberginus. She had decided to take her own car, and they were back to the mansion.  
  
It took a while to unpack because they were goofing around too much trying on each other's clothes (there wasn't a color lighter than navy blue between them). They were so caught up in unpacking that they didn't realize they'd missed dinner.  
  
"Damn it. I'm hungry too. How come no one came and got us?" Tionna inquired.  
  
"'Cause. Less people means more food," rogue grumbled, quite hungry herself. "Let's go down and see if we can scrounge something up."  
  
They went down into the kitchen. It was about 10 so everyone should have been in their rooms. Rogue made sure that Tionna stayed quiet. They made sandwiches, but before they could eat them, they heard a noise out side.  
  
"Ah'll go check it out. Stay here and be quiet," Rogue whispered. "Its probly one of the stupid boys to get more food," she reassured Tionna.  
  
Maybe 10 seconds after Rogue left through one door a man barged through another one and held Tionna at knifepoint.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? And more important, what are you doing with my food? You have 5 seconds to answer bub."  
  
"I'm mmmmmmmmm," Tionna tried to mumble the answers through the large bite of sandwich she had taken before this guy had barged in.  
  
While he was talking she had noticed that he wasn't holding the knives, they were claws. She felt tingly all over and pressure built and grew until she had to find a way to release it.  
  
Shick. She felt claws burst from within her hand.  
  
*Ouch! That hurt! *  
  
Now at least she didn't have to play helpless victim. She quickly turned the tables on her attacker, more than likely because of surprise, and decided to ask a few questions herself.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you attacking a student here? And this is not 'your food'!"  
  
Small applause was heard to the side.  
  
"Bravo! Hardly anyone can pin Logan!"  
  
"So you're the new student professor X told me about?"  
  
"Yup," was the small reply.  
  
"I'm Logan," he said sucking in his claws and holding out his seemingly normal hand.  
  
"I'd shake your hand, but I don't really know how to get rid of these things," she politely said, holding up her hand so they had a clear view of the claws.  
  
"Oh. Here. You just." Logan told her how to get rid of them.  
  
"You two need to go to bed before one of the "meaner" teachers come and find you."  
  
"Thanks Logan," the two girls said in unison and headed up to their room.  
  
*This is going to be great* Tionna thought while changing and getting into bed. *If today was this eventful I wonder what will happen tomorrow.* 


	3. New Life

The sun was turning the sky pink and the waves on the beach were just the right size for surfing.  
  
*Get ready beach, here I come* Zanlenan thought as he grabbed his board and ran for the ocean.  
  
His morning ritual was always the same. Go surf for a couple hours before going to school. Leave his lonely, shabby house all and all the responsibilities of taking care of himself and trying to be a kid at the same time. Regretfully he left the wave's complete freedom behind to go and get ready for school.  
  
His car puttered and stuttered into the parking lot. He was late, again.  
  
*I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out for tardies yet.*  
  
Today was just to beautiful to waist time in school.  
  
*I think I'm going exploring today! Forget school.*  
  
It wasn't really exploring any more. He knew this area like the back of his hand. He went to his caves. He'd never really explored it.  
  
"Well today's as good a day as any," he said, going towards the back of the cave, only to find light ahead. Walking out of the back entrance, he found a beautiful oasis.  
  
*Good thing I wore my swim shorts 'to school' today* he thought as he stared at the small water fall that fell into the small pool of water.  
  
Stripping as he ran for the cliff so by the time he got there he would be ready to jump in, only instead of jumping he slipped on some moss. He felt himself falling, waiting for his head to impact the rock. He waited, and waited, and waited, eyes tightly closed, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself floating.  
  
*Holy crap* he though as he reached out to grab the rock that had almost killed him and found himself floating over to it. Finally he was on solid ground and stood up. *That was freaky. I think I'll call in sick today.*  
  
So home he went.  
  
When he got home he found a black jet in his driveway.  
  
*This day just couldn't get any better!*  
  
He walked on to find people talking next to the jet.  
  
"Excuse me. Do you need directions or something?" he asked giving a confused look around .  
  
His eyes fell on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
"Do you live here?" the girl he'd been looking at asked, her silver eyes locked on his green ones.  
  
*Damn! If every boy looked that good I wouldn't have to search for a boyfriend.*  
  
His long white gold hair contrasted his tan perfectly. His green eyes had flecks of silver, marking him an elf, and black, marking him a vampire as well. His body was perfectly toned with nothing unproportioned and when she was slightly beside him she saw a lion tattoo between his shoulder blades.  
  
"Yeah I live here. What do you all want?"  
  
"Well I'm Tionna, this is Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, and Wolverine. You are Zanenen, correct?"  
  
"Yeah that's my name. What do ya want?"  
  
"We would like you to come with us to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. You know what I mean by gifted don't you?"  
  
*She must know about that incident in the oasis.*  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"So will you come with us?"  
  
"Sure. Ain't got nothin' to do here."  
  
So off they went in the X-Jet back to the mansion. 


End file.
